Regaining Control
by katiegirl101199
Summary: Raven loses control of her emotions. Who can help her regain control? rated T for Teen Titans.


**Regaining Control**

** (A/N: Like I've said before, the formatting really stinks, there was stuff supposed to be in bold that wasn't, slash marks that weren't there, break lines missing… all screwed up. I'm going to try to make everything really clear, and hopefully it won't get messed up. I'm pretty sure as of right now, only 1 person has reviewed… but that's okay. You don't have to review, but I would like it very much if you did. I LOVE constructive criticism, and anything you'd like to see improve in my writing would be much appreciated. Also, even if you don't want to review, could you just put your name on a review, so I can see who all is reading this stuff? I'd just like to know that someone is reading, or I might as well not even post. So yeah. Thanks for all of you who may or may not be reading!!! :D PS- if there are squiggly looking things, idk if they will show up or not, just ignore them. The only separations are the ones indicated by the big x little x thing. Sorry 'bout that ;))**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ever since the night Raven had finally lost control of her emotions, and because of that her powers, she hadn't been the same. Even more stoic and cold then before, if that was possible. She spent hours in her room, doing nobody-knew what, and she almost never spoke. Her gaze was spiritless, like a ghost wandering about the tower without a soul, like there was nothing inside of her.

Everyone else in the tower, save one green shape-shifter, thought it best to leave her be. After all, she still needed time. It had only been a week and a half ago, and Raven was never one to get over things easily.

Beast Boy had been especially worried about Raven. He missed her snide comments when he told her a joke in a futile attempt to get her to crack a smile, he missed her logical insight, heck, he even missed her dull, monotonous voice. He just wished there was some way to make her feel better…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raven sat up in bed with a start. She had been having the oddest dreams this that week and a half. She hadn't told the others what was wrong with her, or talked to them at all for that matter. She wasn't positive it was safe to be around anyone in her current condition.

She didn't know if she could control them now.

Something had made her emotions break free, and they now had free reign in her head. Her room was a mess from all the explosions that had taken place as a result of this. She had finally had to take all of her more fragile objects out of her room, because she didn't want them to break. Her most prominent emotion at this given moment was Timid, gathered from the fact that uncontrollable tears were cascading down her pale face. She wiped them away, agitated, and sighed. She didn't know how long it would take to get her emotions back in check, but she hoped for sanity's sake not much longer. She didn't know how much longer she could take it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was standing outside Raven's door, hand raised in a tense fist, having a mental argument with himself. Should he knock? Would she want to see him? No, of course not. She hadn't wanted to see anyone all week, why would she want to see him now? He turned away from the door and Starfire was standing behind him.

"Friend Beast Boy, why are standing outside of friend Raven's room?"

"I don't know," replied Beast Boy. "I guess I was just wondering if she was okay."

" I think we all are wondering if friend Raven is doing the getting better."

"Yeah, I guess I should just leave her alone."

"Actually, I think she might like it if you were to do the talking with her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure, friend Beast Boy."

"Thanks, Starfire."

"You are quite welcome friend Beast Boy," replied Starfire, and walked away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Back in her room, Raven was meditating. After an hour of internal battle, she had gained a lax grip on her emotions. She then heard a faint knock on her door.

Raven didn't answer.

"Raven? It's me… um, Beast Boy?" he said as a question.

Raven still didn't say anything.

"Can I come in?"

Raven _still_ didn't answer.

Taking that as a no, Beast Boy turned on his heel and started to walk away when he felt a hand alight his shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Wait," said Raven so softly he barely heard. "I need to… talk to someone. Will you listen?" she asked, in a timid voice.

"Of course," said Beast Boy.

She took his hand and led him into her room. It was trashed. The blue sheets on her bed were disheveled, her old, musty books were in careless piles on the floor, and everything else was scattered about in chaotic disarray. The scarce other times Beast Boy had seen Raven's room, it had been well organized and spotless.

Raven took Beast Boy to her bed and gestured for him to sit.

Raven's deep purple eyes locked with his emerald ones. Beast Boy could practically see all of the emotions running haywire around in her head. She looked like a child, curled up for a sense of security, her eyes openly displaying shyness, happiness, affection, bravery, and sadness all at the same time.

They sat in a bleak silence, eyes transfixed on each other's, until Beast Boy spoke.

"So… what's the matter? What exactly _happened_ to you, Raven?"

"I… don't really know what happened, but something… in my head, snapped. Or broke. I… lost control of my emotions. I'm trying to regain control, but it's…" she sighed, "a rather tedious process."

She looked down at their hands, still clutched together. She didn't let go.

"For the last week, my emotions have had control over my actions and my speech, and… I don't know which emotion will come out next," Raven continued quietly.

"Rage hasn't appeared, which is mainly what I was trying to avoid, the other emotions I can handle. I-" she started, but tears started spilling down her cheeks.

"See?" she said, pulling her hood down over her tear-stained face.

"It's okay Raven," Beast Boy said tentatively. "You'll be fine. You always are."

"Yeah! You're right!" said Raven, Happy obviously taking charge. "You always know just how to cheer me up!" Happy Raven giggled. Raven then proceeded to slap her hand over her mouth. "Ugh," she said, returning to normal. "This is _ridiculous_."

"It's not your fault," said Beast Boy. "You'll be back to normal soon."

"But how soon, Beast Boy? I can't go around like this, when Rage could pop up at any time. One small catalyst…"

"You have control Raven," said Beast Boy, though he didn't know what catalyst meant. "I trust you. We all trust you. I- I mean, um, _we_ all care about you a lot and we-"

But he didn't get to finish. He was cut off by Raven pressing her lips against his. She let go of his hand and twisted her arms around his neck. Beast Boy, snapping out of his shock, wrapped his arms in a circle around Raven's waist as things not previously removed from Raven's room began to shatter and explode. They were enveloped in darkness as the sole light bulb exploded, but neither of them seemed to notice.

~~~Quite A Few Moments Later… ;)~~~

Raven pulled back, her amethyst eyes peering into his.

"Um… I guess that was Affection who took over there, huh?" said Beast Boy, blushing a furious red.

Raven seized his hand, still looking into his eyes. She then looked away, her face also going red.

"No…" she murmured. "I got my control back a while ago. Talking to you made it come back." She smiled a small sort of smile, a Beast Boy grinned back avidly.

"Thank you… for helping me get my control back. I don't know if I… could have done it without you." Raven blushed again causing something else exploded.

They looked around at the mess that they had created, and Raven bit her lip.

"Oops," she said.

"Glad to have you back…" said Beast Boy, and leaned forward to kiss Raven again. He smiled against her lips, pulling her closer. He was glad he had knocked on her door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Remember, I LOVE constructive criticism!!! Help me improve my writing! Let me know you like this! Thanks!)**


End file.
